References to character's power
Dragon Ball Z Frieza Arc *Full Power Frieza is able to fight on par with, and even take an advantage over Super Saiyan Goku. The special The World of Dragon Ball Z, and the Budokai Tenkaichi ''series states that Full Power Frieza is equal with Super Saiyan Goku. Cell Arc Buu Arc Goku *Stated to be stronger than Vegeta (before Majin boost) in the ''Budokai series Kid Buu *Huge Buu is said to be stronger than Super Buu (Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks absorbed) Movies Video games Shin Budokai Frieza *Base Frieza is able to tire out Super Saiyan Gohan without getting very tired himself. He is later able to hold his own against Super Saiyan Gotenks. *Full Power Frieza is able to defeat Legendary Super Saiyan Broly (it later takes Full Power Super Saiyan 3 Goku to defeat Broly.) *Pikkon describes Frieza as having greater energy than Cell, Cooler, and Broly. *After merging with Super Janemba, who has absorbed much evil energy, Frieza (as Super Janemba) is able to fight almost equally with Super Saiyan Gogeta. Android 18 also states that even if she used all of her energy it would not scratch Frieza. Cell *Super Perfect Cell is able to defeat Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks when the latter is messing around. But is defeated in one shot when Gotenks is not messing around. Cooler *Base Cooler is able to hold his own against Super Saiyan Vegeta. *Fifth Form Cooler is able to defeat Pikkon (w/ Weighted Clothing) Broly *Broly is able to force Goku to use Full Power Super Saiyan 3 to defeat him, and Goku is exhausted afterwards. Janemba *After absorbing much evil energy and merging with Frieza, Super Janemba is able to fight almost equally with Super Saiyan Gogeta and is able to defeat Kid Buu. Dragon Ball GT Goku *Base Goku fights on par Rilldo, who is said to be even stronger than Majin Buu. Goku was only using half of his power. *Base Goku easily defeats Super Saiyan Baby Goten and Super Saiyan Baby Gohan - though a lot of their energy may have been taken by Baby to make himself stronger. Vegeta *Vegeta is equal to Goku as they are able to fuse to make Gogeta. Gohan *Gohan is able to turn Super Saiyan, so he has lost his Utimate states. *Super Saiyan Baby Gohan is able to briefly hold his own against Super Saiyan Vegeta. *Base Gohan is able to hold his own against Rilldo and reflect and dodge some of his attacks, but is unable to do any damage. Uub *Baby states that Base Uub is stronger than Gohan, Goten, and Trunks *Majuub is strong enough to hold his own against Super Saiyan 3 Baby Vegeta (when he is not powere up) Rilldo *Goku states that Rilldo is even stronger than Majin Buu. Baby *Goku states that Super Saiyan 2 Baby Vegeta has the highest power Goku has ever felt. The previous highest would be Huge Buu, since Beerus had not yet debuted at the time.